Pulanglah Kak !
by princess haru
Summary: tentang perjuangan Sasuke membawa pulang kakaknya dan menyatukan keluarganya ITAFEMKYUU DAN SASUFEMNARU
1. Chapter 1

Pulanglah kak !

Disclamer : Masashi kishimoto

pair : ItafemKyu dan SasufemNaru

genre : . Hurt/confrom

Summary : Sasuke pulang kerumahnya setelah 6 tahun tinggal diasrama sekolah. Akan tetapi saat dia tiba di masion Uchiha kakaknya-Itachi- sudah tidak tinggal dimassion itu./ JDEERR.../.. Apa? Kakak diusir?.../..Kasan aku berjanji akan bawa kakak dan kakak ipar pulang../

-PROLOG-

Itachi adalah anak sulung dari pengusaha terkemuka di jepang - Uchiha-

Uchiha Sasuke adalah adik Itachi yang saat ini dalam masa pertumbuhan (gendut) dan sekarang tinggal diasrama untuk sekolah selama 6 tahun kedepan (smp dan sma)

(Author : setelah diasrama Sasuke bakalan kurus '.')

Di suatu hari Itachi bertemu dengan Kyubi putri sulung Minato pemilik sebuah Resto yang hampir bangkrut dirumah Tsunade-pengasuhnya dan Sasuke dulu- , dan saat itulah Itachi sangat tertarik dengan Kyubi.# fall in love

Tetapi di saat ia bicara dengan ibunya. Ayahnya telah menjodohkan Itachi dengan Sakura- teman sejak kecilnya-  
>Itachi pun berterus terang kpada fugaku- Ayahnya- bahwa Dia sangat mencintai Kyubi dan ingin menikahinya.<p>

Fugaku marah kepada Itachi dan tidak setuju dengan pilihan putra sulungnya karena Kyubi tidak pantas untuk menjadi menantunya dikarenakan status dan derajat yang berbeda,  
>kemudian diam-diam Itachi telah menikahi Kyubi dan membawa Kyubi menemui keluarganya di masion Uchiha untk minta restu.<br>Ketika itupun Fugaku sangat marah pada Itachi dan mengatakan bahwa Itachi bukan anak dari keluarga Uchiha,

Itachi pun terkejutnya saat dia mendengar perkataan langsung dari ayahnya itu , dan betapa sakitnya hati dan Ibunya mendengarnya.

Akhirnya Itachi , Kyubi dan adik perempuan Kyubi(Naruto) pergi meninggalkan jepang .  
>6 tahun berlalu dan<br>Sasuke telah menginjak masa kuliah .

Sasuke pulang dari asrama setelah lulus Sma dan akan melanjutkan kuliah. Dan saat itulah Sasuke tau jika kakaknya sudah pergi dan tidak tinggal dimasion,  
>Kemudian Sasuke berusaha mencari keberadaan sang kakak lewat teman-teman dekat kakaknya dia bertanya kepada Pein dan Konan tentang tempat tinggal Itachi yang sekarang dan usahanya gak sia-sia, karena sekarang Dia tau dimana Itachi dan Kyubi berada, mereka ada di London.<p>

Kemudian Ia bilang pada Ayah dan Ibunya dia akan kuliah di London. selain sekolah, Ia akan membawa kakaknya kembali kerumah.  
>Dan keinginan untuk membawa Itachi pulang ke rumahjepang ,tidak Sasuke bicarakan pada Fugaku dan Mikoto .  
>sesampainya di London ia bertemu dengan Naruto adik dari Kyubi karena mereka satu universitas. Dia meminta bantuan kepada Naruto untuk memperbolehkan dirinya tinggal dirumahnya, dan Naruto meng-iyakan tapi Sasuke harus menyamarkan namanya agar kakaknya dan kakak iparnya tidak tau dan juga sedih kalau Sasuke berada diLandon dan berniat membawa mereka pulang. Karena diLandon Keluarga mereka sudah bahagia tanpa nama Uchiha.<p>

.Sekian. 


	2. Chapter 2

Pulanglah Kak !

Naruto milik saya xD  
>Digelpak Masashi kishimoto cidori Sasuke<p>

Pair : SasufemNaru dan ItafemKyu

.

.

.

Sudah dua bulan lamanya Sasuke berada di Landon dan tinggal dirumah sang Kakak dengan nama barunya sebagai Shimura Sai, walau pertama kali masuk dirumah ini Itachi tidak menerima kehadiran Sasuke dirumah mereka, tapi berkat Kyubi sang Kakak iparnya yang mengancam Itachi dengan sesuatu hal,Sasuke pun bisa tinggal dirumah mereka (nge-kost).

Sasuke dan Naruto satu universitas di  
>Universitas Oxford, Landon tapi beda jurusan. Sasuke memilih jurusan tentang tetek bengek perusahaan dan saham sedangkan jurusan Naruto adalah kedokteran<p>

Pagi ini Naruto dan dua temannya berkumpul bersama dikampus mereka bertiga terkenal sebagai Mahasiswi fashion dan trendy.

" Jadi Kau akan datang bersama siapa di acara party nanti ?" Tanya salah satu sahabatnya yang bersurai pirang-Shion-

" Ajak saja Sasuke nanti bersamamu, diakan tampan dan juga kalian tinggal bersama" usul Sara perempuan bersurai merah.

" I could not invite the arrogant cock ass, I .. I'll selects handsome men on this campus."  
>(terjemahan : Aku tak mungkin mengajak pantat ayam sombong itu, aku.. Aku akan menseleksi pria-pria tampan di kampus ini ) jawab Naruto santai<p>

" Why ? Are not you interested in him?  
>(Kenapa? Bukankah kau tertarik padanya?) " Tanya Shion<p>

".." Sara terdiam

" Cih, itu dulu Shion waktu kami masih anak-anak ! "Naruto membuang muka.

" ayo pergi, kita cari pria tampan yang ada dikampus ini " ujar Naruto memimpin jalan .

.

.

.

Naruto cs sudah mengumpulkan para mahasiswa yang menurut mereka tampan kemudian menseleksi mereka sampai urutan ke 12 tapi tak ada satupun yang diminati Naruto dari 20 mahasiswa dan 12 orang mahasiswa yang di usirnya itu .

" Ini yang kedua belas, apa ini cocok? " ujar Sara sambil menunjuk seorang pria bersurai pendek berwarna kuning.  
>Naruto dan Shion memandangnya dari atas sampai kaki, kemudian mereka saling melirik dari ekor matanyanya dan menggelengkan kepalanya secara bersamaan yang menandakan berarti pria itu ditolak...<br>Sara yang mengerti dengan gelengan kepala kedua teman pirangnya itupun menyuruh mahasiswa itu pergi.

" Oke ini yang ke 13 dan kuharap kalian akan menerimanya." ucap Sara sakartis. Lalu majulah seorang mahasiswa berambut orange kekuningan jabrik membuat Shion Bersemu merah di kedua pipinya dan gelengan kepala dari Naruto

-Tbc-

siapakah pria itu?

Apakah Naruto akan pergi bersama pria lain atau dengan sasuke?


End file.
